Love is a losing game
by hannahjayy
Summary: B&E were best friends, when E takes B out to profess his love, he gets killed, Bella becomes catatonic. One day, someone appears in Rosalies front door a year after E's death. What if Bella finds out something about Ed? Hiatus'ish, check story for info.
1. You only live once

AN: Haha, so uh Hello world? Yeah sorry about the other story. It just doesnt seem to satisfy me too much. Plus, i got sick again. Next week i won't be able to write another one of these thingys or short stories (maybe.) because it's catholic schools week. Yayyy. (Yes catholic school. :P Lame, i know.) Well, here's my leedo one shot. Enjoy(:

Disclaimer; Do i honestly have to drone on about how you and i don't own twilight? Unless you're stephenie meyer. And you're reading my story. :D

Also, since i put the other story on hold (probably forever.) i made this one shot long. Also because it leads a better explanation. Ish. Not really, aha, i wish i could've made it better, but whatever. R

Review? Thanks. (: Ps; this stories kinda corny. Like some parts. Whatever, i'm a girl we girls like corny (secretly.) Well, enjoy this REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY long one shot(:

BPOV

Today was one of those humdrum days of mine. The only thing i had to resent from that fact was school -- no, it wasn't. It was seeing my friend. My best friend, Edward. The most beautiful creature you could ever lay eyes on. His copper hair, always messy but perfect. Those wonderful pair of emerald eyes i got to see each and everyday. He was amazing. I could never see anyone else more perfect than him. He could cure the ill by just having his presence loom over you. Not only was Edward physically attractive but he had a pure soul. He was genuinely a nice person. He cared for my family and his family, for the most part me, as an equalibriam. (AN: Can't spell equalibriam. Oops.) Even for those he didn't know, he still cared for.

I could remember the time we spent together when we were just children. He was, and still is, an angel. How he'd seem to always go high in the swing sets firmly but always manage to keep a gentle posture in himself. It was completely intimidating to be next to him. He made me feel like crap because the immediate thought in every girls mind raged with envy because they'd assume him and I were one. Not for jealousy of me, but mostly because of the lust that caught them from Edward and how I was the lust in Edwards eyes. Supposedly. But at the same time, he made me feel better because the jealousy everyone had between Edward and I's friendship would get the better of me. It made me feel like he was never capable of replacing me for someone else.

As i finally threw those thoughts away, I hurried to my old truck. I quickly opened the door, sticking the keys into the ignition, creating a rather thunderous roar forming from the engine. I waited a few minutes to heat up the truck, and drove off to my destination.

I got to school just in time for Edward to be here. He always came early so i'd have something to look forward to. If not, it would be Alice or Rosalie. I turned off my car, hopping out of it to reach into Edwards car, just as usual. We always did this and he always bought me something to eat claiming that i was too skinny.

"Hello, love." He said while opening his car door for me.

If only he knew it wasn't hello love, more like "i'm in love."

"Hey, Eddy!" I said sarcastically. I knew how annoyed he got whenever i called him that.

"Don't call me that" he said forming a scowl. "Here's your breakfast. Esme made you pancakes and cookies. It was our leftover." He said while handing me the small container.

"Uh, thanks. Haha, tell me why Esme and you decide to do this? You honestly don't need to. I'm perfectly fine without the most important meal of the day. Thats why Charlie orders pizza. Duh!" I protested.

"Eat. The. Food."

"Nope."

"Bella, eat it!"

"Hmm.... NO."

"If you don't eat it, i'll tickle you."

"You. Wouldn't."

"Try me."

I protested for a while longer until i felt Edward's finger tips playfully scatter across my neck then tazoring my sides. I chuckled loudly, trying to kick him. He wouldn't stop, silly Edward.

"Ahahaha, Okay, Ed-" I said, trying to gasp for oxygen. "Stop! I'll eat it!"

He then stopped. "Good. Eat up kid, 40 minutes til school starts." He said, winning in victory.

I ate as much as i could so he wouldn't complain of my weight. Or at least complain as much. After i finished, i placed the container onto Edward's lap.

"So, Bella, how are you?" He said, trying to create a well formed conversation. Oh, i'm fine really. You know, oh.. wait you don't know because you don't love me the way i love you. I thought, teasing myself.

"Uh, fine, i guess. Just in love..." I said, whispering the last line, making sure he couldn't hear me. "How are you, Eddy?"

"I'm pretty great. It's nice having you around." He said, flushing into a deep crimson.

"Bella, I-" He said, being interrupted by a small black haired nymph knocking against my window.

"Awhhhh, Eddy's blushing!" She yelled in joy.

"Great, nice to see you too, Alice." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes continuously.

"Lighten up, boy. Besides, what were you gonna do?" she said, starting to roll a chuckle. "Tell bella you--" She said, realizing Edwards eyes widened full of hatred.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Bella, i'm gonna go. See you next period! Bye." Alice said, trying to make an excuse. What was it that prevented her from finishing that mysterious sentence? Whatever, i'll just push it aside.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Bella." He said.

"No, it's okay, er, the bells gonna ring any minute, we should get going. See you later, Edward." I said, hopping out of the car, I gave him a light hug and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, which always sent me electric currents thudding down my back even if he didn't necessarily mean the kiss in an emotional way.

I quickly ran off to my next period with Alice. I went to my seat as fast as possible, facing the beautiful pixie. Since we were second to front row, it wasn't easy to talk aloud. We usually passed notes.

Sooo, Bella, did uh anything happen when I left? I read silently. What would happen?

Uh, no, was something supposed to happen? i wrote back.

Oh nothing much. So i've got a question. Answer honestly! Pinky promise. We've been best friends for like ever, so you have no choice but to answer truthfully, kay?

I nodded my head.

Do you like Edward? Not in the "he's my best friend" sort of way, i mean the i'm IN love with Edward way.

I felt my whole body stiffen as i read the last words of the note. My eyes widened, and my breath was losing control. How did she know?

Why do you ask?

Because, Bella! You're MY best friend too. We best friends gotta be honest. Now c'mon 'fess up.

Alice was right. I couldn't simply lie to her, even if i tried, it was more than obvious that i hadn't considered acting lessons in my life. I guess i could tell her.

Yes, Alice. You win. Besides, you already know the answer.

Ah! Yay! Omj (AN: thats oh my jasper, not jonas. I dont like the jonas brothers.) I've got to get you an outfit. Ah, i'm so excited.

Wait, Wait, Wait, an outfit for what? Alice.......!

Well, no point in keeping things hidden, Edwards gonna profess his love to you! He's been in love with you since January 3, 1993. DON'T ask how I know that.

Too bad, i'm going to ask anyways. How in the world do you know that and i dont?!

Because all Edward talks abut EVERY January 3rd is how much he loves this day. That's why he brings you freesia every year.

Wow... i thought i was obsessed. Wait, he's IN love with me!?

Uh, yeah. Jeez, you two are so stupid.

The bell rang a loud nasily sound. I left as fast as i could, hopefully losing track from Alice. For once in my life, i felt whole. Content, even.

--------- (After school.) ----------

"Hello, Bella. I was wondering, would you like to go out this evening?" He said shyly.

"Uh yeah, where to?" I said.

"Mm, some where i won't say. It's a surprise. Wear something appropriate. No sweats, maybe even a dress, will you consider that?" He said, trying to persuade me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Ugh, fine." I said, trying to sound as if i didn't know what was going on. Today would be the best day of my life. Nothing could possibly ruin it.

"Kay, pick you up at 6." He said, driving off into his volvo.

--------- (2 hours later. :D) ------

As i got ready, i was listening to a song. Soul meets body by Death cab for cutie.

_"And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere"_

It was amazing lyrics. But somehow, it gave me the least comfort. The song made me feel like something was out of proportion. Then again, nothing could break my happiness. The day Edward and I are going to be one, just as all the girls had thought.

I'd tried every piece of clothing within my closet. Nothing seemed to fit, I would have considered a dress if i owned one. I knew i had a black skirt lying around here somewhere.

After awhile, i finally found clothes that seemed appropriate for tonight's events. I wore a black skirt, a grey v neck tee shirt and black flats. It seemed fine, to me at least. I realized that i had about 1 more hour to survive. I went downstairs, nearly falling every step, and relaxed while watching an unnecessary sitcom. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but the fact that tonight is the night Edward will profess his love to me. I've been friends with him since we were just children, and i've wanted to tell him since. For once, he's going to be mine. No one could take away this feeling. No once could take away him. I'll cry when he cries, i'll laugh when he laughs, i'll even die for him. The chemistry i shared with him was like no other. It was an invincible bond we both shared.

I fell deep into thought, reminicing (AN:Oops, can't spell reminicing either. That's 2!) about our past, it was so nice. It was a shame it had to be wasted with just staying in the friends level. Who would've known he thought i liked Mike for the longest time.

I tried to stop my denial about this amazing sensation, this dream that made it so far as to reality. I can't believe we've gone this far and we'll be together forever. That feeling was magical, i wouldn't want to replace for anything else.

As i thought some more, denied less, and dreamt about my future with this angel, knocks were drawn from the door. This is it. This is my life changing day. I'm ready.

I opened the door, feeling the draft of wind mixing with his cool, sweet, magnificent scent.

"Hello, Isabella." He said, mocking me.

"Awh, don't call me that!... Eddy." I said, trying to make a come back.

Edward let out a chuckle. "Okay, you win. Don't call me that. Ever."

"Will do, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"Isa- Bella Marie Swan." He said, sounding like he's proposing. "Well, we have to leave. C'mon."

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Uh, an Italian Resteraunt. After, i'll take you to somewhere special. Does that seem enough to know?" He teased.

"Not really. Italian! Woohoo." I cheered.

"Stubborn little Bella. Yes, italian."

____

LPOV (Laurent. Yes laurent, you didn't think I wouldn't incorporate vampires in my story, did you?)

"What do you say we play a little, uh, game? Perhaps." I asked.

"And what game might you propose, Laurent?" Victoria, my red hair vampire, asked.

"Laurent, enough with games, we need to feed. I haven't in weeks. It's sickening." James complained.

"Well, what if my little game had to involve humans? Would you then participate?" I said, trying to persuade James.

"I guess. Unless Victoria decides not to." James said while gazing at his mate.

"No, no, let's not ruin the fun, of course I'll play." Victoria said.

"Good, now, the whole objective of this game is to see how good you are at holding back from a human. Meaning, pick a random human, drain them, but not fully. Whoever 'accidentally' drains them fully, killing them, you have to take consideration over the human that didn't die. That's what we're playing." I said.

"Sounds fun. Playing with our food. Lets go." James answered.

All three of us, running as fast as we could through the trees. It felt amazing, i hadn't ran like this in a while, though at times it wasn't pleasant due to our postpone of food. I smelled a human with a wonderful scent. Something completely original. I knew James wanted this, but i couldn't let him have it. It smelled like freesia. I saw James and Victoria run faster towards this delightful creature. We were about 2 miles away.

(AN: Can you guess whose the freesia? I bet you can't .... (: )

___

EPOV

We were almost their to my sanctuary. The one place that lead me to thought and brought me happiness, other than Bella. It was somewhere i wanted to share with her. One day, it would help her figure things out. The meadow was very natural, not like the normal damp and dirty Forks, but a place you'll enter with an aroma of serenity and peacefulness coming across, coursing through your soul.

Finally, we made it here, at Twilight, the time i mostly came here.

_Alright Edward. As soon as you two sit down, tell her how much you need her. How much you're in love with her. Hopefully she shares the same feelings I do._

Bella and I were walking to the tree i usually sat on until 3 unexpected arrivals came forth. Who were they? This place was hidden. It was like an abyss no one knew about. How could they be here? Now? This won't ruin my night. I'm sick of waiting to tell Bella.

"Hey! Who are you!? Leave!" I yelled.

"Edward, stop. We'll go somewhere else. It's fine." Bella whispered. I would never deny my love but this time i had to. This was a special moment i spent months -- years even to create. It wasn't about to be ruined by these random people. They were about 20 feet away and i could already see their traits.

One, standing the tallest was dark skinned, he had pitch black dread locks and wore clothes from the Victorian Era. The other person, standing in the middle, was a woman. Pale skinned, as white as snow. She had orange-crimson colored hair. She was in fact beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella. The last person was standing next to the woman, his arm locked around her waist. He had pure blonde hair and didn't seem to appear happy.

While i saw them, they were coming closer. The woman, running the fastest came to me in an inhuman speed. She was already a few feet away. Something wasn't right.

Just as i knew it, she came over to me, whispering.

"It's unfortunate for you to be out her at this time. I'm so very sorry for this...." She said.

What did she mean? What could she possible do --

The red headed woman took my neck, tousling my hair positioning herself like she was about to kiss my neck. I then felt her teeth pierce on my skin. I felt my blood coursing upwards into her mouth, it made me dizzy. While she did this, i tried kicking her, but she'd already taken to much out of me to even think. As she did this, the 2 men ran to her. The dark-skinned one pushed her away from me yelling at her. My knees started to tremble, my head began to throb, i made enough effort to yell at Bella.

"BELLA! RUN! GO!" I pleaded with all my energy.

"No, Edward! I won't. I can't leave you like this! Please, Edward." She said, starting to cry.

"Bella! Listen to me! Go! I'll run too, just go first. I don't want you hurt." I said, trying to change her mind.

As i said that, i felt an inflammation in running through and my joints tackling my heart. It was unpleasant. I screamed in agony, scaring Bella.

I turned my head to see the 3 mysterious people, the woman had been held by the blonde man and the dark skinned one went forward to me. He took me by my shirt and looked at my blood.

"So you're the freesia, eh? Smells delicious." He said. And at that moment, he took me by my wrist, doing the same thing the woman did. I felt even more blood withdrawal. It was worse than before. Soon as i knew it, i probably only had a pint left. (AN: not good at medical stuff.. if its possible to live for minutes with a pint of blood, woohoo.)

"EDWARD! NO!" Bella screamed.

The three people ran off, seeming upset.

"Edward, please, you'll make it, don't die now, kay? See, Alice told me about today and what you'd do. That's so nice. Just live, okay?" She said, sobbing. "Do it for me. This is all i ask. Stay with me. Be with me. Don't give up. We'll get you to a hospital. Just don't give up. please..."

I couldn't generate enough energy to respond, but some how i did. It wasn't enough energy, though. I could feel what my pain had inflicted to her at this moment. I had to tell her. That was the least i could do. If these were my last words, than so be it. I won't let her live without not hearing me say it. That wasn't fair.

"Isabella" i cringed in pain. "I love you. So much. No, i'm in love with you. You and I know i won't make it. Just tell me you love me." I said.

I could see her chocolate brown eyes melt away from all the tears cascading down her cheek.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I'll give anything for you. I love you so much. All i've ever wanted was to be with you. You have no idea." She said trying to fight back tears.

"Don't tell me that, you'll be with some one else. You'll live a long and happy life. You can have me forever afterlife." I said.

"Promise? I'll have you? You'll be mine?" She asked.

"Bella, i am yours. You're mine." I said, trying to stay for a few minutes longer.

"I love you. Forever. Eddie, i really love you." She told me.

"I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine."

Then and their, my heart felt alive emotionally because of Bella but physically, i couldn't keep up. The pace was slowing and i couldn't live longer.

And as i tried holding on, my whole body stopped.

_I was gone ...._

_____

AN: The end! How'd you feel about it?

Loathe it? Like it? Love it?

Was that sad at all? I don't know. Review if you want. It would be nice. Uhhh, what else? Oh yeah, i'll make a vote

Whoever wants me to make a sequel to this and either form it into a short story or keep it the way it is now, i'll do so.

Voooooote, if no one votes or if i get one vote, i'm not doing it. Well, thanks for reading this. Jeez its long.

Have a nice day(: Au revoir.


	2. Can't take it in

AN: Well, i'm back! Aha, yeah whatever. No one cares :P So this is short. I just wanted to put something in. Right now i'm listening to 'sea of love' by cat power. The song makes me emotional, okay?! so don't be all "Why is this so corny?!?" well when i listen to music, i get all weird. So since i keep switching the genres of my music, expect some writing mood swings. Wait.. is there such a thing?

Disclaimer; don't own much. Just a pair of new vans. (:

This is a leedo after edwards death. I know... so sad.

**bpov.**

_"I wanna tell you how much I love you"_

Those lyrics ran through my head continuously. I did tell you. We didn't have enough time though. There's never enough time, is there? I imagined us. Being together until death had it's own thoughts. I imagined children, a couple of them being our own. I really wanted you to live. I'd do so much to keep your heart beating. So much to let you breathe again. I'd cut my own existence if that's what it took.

Edward, it's been three days. _Come back to me. _Please. I just need to hear your voice again. You were my best friend and you left me. How could you? You promised me that you'd always stay until i wanted you to leave. I don't want you to but you did. How could you have broken that promise, Eddie?

I know nothing last forever (An: now im listening to heard em say by Kanye W.) but really? Do you honestly have to go _now_? Why? You could've gone to college. Made an inevitable future. I wanted these things to be set in stone. If you weren't to have a future with me in it, at least i'd wanted you to be happy. I would want you to have a beautiful smart wife and kids. Successful with everything you put yourself to. If it wasn't me who was your companion, i wouldn't be mad. I just want you back. Could your... death... really be for a good reason? Is that just a saying that had no meaning? A saying that was used only to relax someone? Did you really have an honest reason to leave me -- No us behind?

Edward, i can't last. I'm upsetting everyone. I can't say your name without sobbing. Everyone want's to know what happened to you but i just can't create enough strength to speak. Since i haven't said anything, your parents along with the whole police force and more think you've gone missing. Everyones neglected me, Edward. Everyone. They think i'm to blame for this... incident.

My own father hasn't been concerned with me. For these past three days, i've been catatonic. I really haven't spoken in days. The only thing i've really had energy to do is cry. For days i'd cry thinking of the memories we've shared. I was almost better, Edward. I started thinking of the great memories and then i'd just come back to remembering how i couldn't create more of them with you. Charlie thinks I killed you. _Me? _killing _You? _I could never hurt you. Even if i tried, you'd be too strong for me to even make you say ow and mean it.

I finally stopped thinking about this. About Edward. About _everything. _An just before i knew it, my catatonic stage felt completely permanent. I felt my vision go black in despair.

An: I told you it was a really short chapter. I'm posting another one up later so no worries, k? Well, i hoped you liked. If not, tell meeeeee.  
This really wasn't that emotional because i'm not good at making people cry. Well... in stories at least ;)  
Oh well. Byeeee(:


	3. Sea of Love

AN: Haha, i updated twice in one day. This is another short chapter but i promise i'll make other chapters much longer -- if that's what you want. The shorter the chapters the more updates. That's only fair. Well, i'll stop talking. Thanks for reviewing and making me your favorites. (: The quote in italics is by Kate Winslet.

Disclaimer; DO NOT OWN NADAAAA!  
**Oh, and if you want, on your review write if you want someone elses pov. not jacobs though. with all do respect, i don't really want his pov.... yet. SORRY!**  
Let's begin.  
**I'm skipping a few months.. years. Nah' just one year. So that makes Bellllaaaa.. hm? I guess 18. **

__

**bpov.**

_Loving someone is setting them free, letting go._

Why can't I just let go of everything? It's been so long. 13 months to be exact. I've been counting each and every waking day you're presence isn't around. I've concluded that the only person to show sympathy and compassion for me is Angela. A month after you were... dead, she came to my house and sat with me. She cried with me pleading that everything will presume back to normal. She tried so hard to make me happy again but always failed. She knew my pain after her boyfriend Ben died (an:in my story, ben died. sorry all ben fans.). Angela was honestly the only thing i cared for. The Cullens, The Hales, The Blacks, even my own father and other friends weren't of importance anymore. They didn't do anything to make me feel wanted. Angela had done so much. She came everyday, the same time (3:30PM) because i stopped going to school. Although this was the last year, i couldn't go anywhere Edward had been except my room. I can't even imagine all the pain i'd put Angela through. I told her sorry every time she came. The girl was a miracle. I would've died by now if she hadn't showed up. I promised her that as soon as i could function properly, i'd give her a token of gratitude. She deserved better from me.

Every time i'd be forced to go out of the house with Angela, Charlie would damn my presence. He'd always mutter about how it should've been my death because I killed Edward. It hurt me so much to hear him say those things to me. It would take even longer to get me through the door without breaking down. Angela tried her best and sometimes, she'd succeed. Today was one of those days i knew she'd force me.

We'd gone off to watch a movie.

"Angela, i'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Bella, look, i know how you feel. If you really wanted me to be happy, you'd stop saying that." She said, yanking my hand.

"Okay, i'll stop. Sorr- I mean er..."

"Haha, okay, look, i love you. Please just have fun and be strong for me. Kay? We're gonna watch some scary movies."

"Fine. But you'll understand if... anything happens to me, right?"

"Bella, i will. Just try today, for me. That's how i want you to pay me back."

I chuckled at that. "Hahaha, okay."

Angela froze, grasping my hand firmer.

"D-did you just laugh?!" She yelled.

"Yeah, i guess i did." I smiled. I hadn't laughed since .. No, i won't go back to that.

We both had a great time driving to Port Angeles. I even noticed my huge improvement. I knew Edward would want me to move on. If he couldn't live, the least i could do for him is to not keep my life so dull. He'd want me to be happy and this is what i was going to do for him. This was the least I could do.

This day made me realize how long i sulked for him. He knew i could be better. I will always love Edward but i had to lead my own life.

We finally made our way to the crowded theatre. We were buying tickets until I saw who was right next to us. She eyed me, giving a nasty stare. I wouldn't be fearful anymore. I'm done with being scared. I'm starting over. For Edward.

She kept looking at me, trying to think of an insulting response. Finally she opened her mouth, saying something offensive.

"Look who it is. The little bitch who killed my brother. No one wants you here, Swan. You've done enough damage. Edward wouldn't pity you -- Hahah, no wait, he DOESN'T pity you. Trust me on that."

I was so close to lunge at her. What's wrong with _her_?

___

End of ch.  
AN: Yeah, i know HORRIBLE cliff hanger. Can any of you guess who this is? Oh, ch. 2 had a foreshadow and this one does too. It's just little words that are helping.. well at least trying to help?

Well, i'll update again because i really need to get this story going. I know, it's kinda rubbish (I'm not even british :D) but bare with me, k?  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to those who reviewed and added me as your favorite, and well READ my story ! That's mad chill.

Bye(: I like hard criticiscm. (I really spelled that wrong.) So go for it. !


	4. Dreaming & Alice time

An: Haha, another update. Yeah, so whats the song i'm listening to now? Put it On by Big L. Yeah, dude, love hiphop. Uhhh what else? I'm doing nothing. Yeah, so this stories gonna take forever. Just kidding, i actually don't know. So uh, yeah man. Peace.  
Enjoy.  
**i'm not sure but this ch. might be confusing because i want NEXT chapter to get to the actual story.**

**rpov. (yeah, that's her who said mean shttuff.)**

I was at home, bored to death by everyones constant bore. Esme never cooked, Carlisle would stay longer in the hospital, you'd never hear Emmetts absurd laughter, Alice broke her shopping habbits, and Jasper wouldn't read. Couldn't they just get over everything? God, i feel like i'm the only one whose gotten past everything.

There had to be something to make one of these people to get up. I'm sick of staying home all the time.  
I got up off my bed and headed down the hall to Alice's room. She was wearing pajamas and her hair was flat. (AN:like victoria beckham flat.) She kept her skin natural and clean. Her shirt seemed to be the only thing to be proper. She wore a simple Marc Jacobs 'Protect' shirt. Alice was on the computer, showing no smile. I knocked her door, hoping she would here. It had been a couple minutes and still she didn't notice.

"Hey, Alice,"

"Oh! Uh hi rose," She said, startled.

"Do you wanna go to the movies? Watch a chick flick." I asked.

"Uh, i don't know, i mean i really just..."

"C'mon Alice, please? Just tonight. You don't have to dress up but still. Come!"

"Ugh, fine! Let me get ready, kay?"

"Yeah. I'll get ready too."

I went out to Alice's room, rushing to mine. It's been months since i've gone out with Alice. I wanted tonight to be perfect. We haven't had one of these nights since Edwa-

My head became dizzy after thinking about him, so i ran to my bathroom brushing my teeth and combing my long beautiful blonde hair with my fingers.  
After i was done, i grabbed the makeup bag, contemplating in my head whether or not i should go natural or have simple makeup on.  
I put on Dior Jet Black eye line lightly on the bottom lids and bronzer to enhance my complextion. I used lipgloss that gave a small color to my lips. It looked nice and simple.

My closet door was already opened and i remembered all the parties i went to with all these flashy clothes on. Oh man those were the days, but tonight's not the time for that.  
I finally decided to wear just wear True Religion jeans, Black rubber Marc Jacob flats, and a dark grey H&M v-neck tee shirt that hugged my skin tightly. I chose my one-of-a-kind Surface to air 2009 spring/summer collection bag that wasn't out anywhere.

Alice came in my room in a fairly nice outfit as well. She wore "Love is the movement" tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and flat ankle boots. I could still tell that she wasn't fully happy. The little nymph would usually keep her hair spiky but instead she just tied it back with a small pony tail, keeping her layers crazy, though. Alice was beautiful anyways.

"Ready?" She asked while pulling her hand to her hip.

"Yeah. You look so cute, Aly."

We left the house jumping into my convertible. The first song that came on was hip hop. I guess it was suitable. It was an old school song. I remember when this came out. Everyone was so into it.

_So put it on big l, put it on  
Cmon put it onnn, and onnn, and onnn  
Cmon put it on big l, put it on  
Cmon put it on represent put it on, c'mon!_

_AN: _YEAH! That's the song i'm listening to. Sorry it's in my head... :D

As simple as these lyrics were, it was really good. I saw Alice's head nodding to each beat. She must've liked it too.

"SO PUT IT ON!" She yelled. I guess I was right. She did enjoy the song.

We both laughed the whole way to Port Angeles. We were actually having a wonderful time. As we pulled in the driveway of the theater, i noticed many cars. Ugh, the place was packed. We got into the theatre, while waiting for 10 minutes, Alice said she was heading to the bathroom. In front of me was an averaged height girl with dark chocolate brow hair. Standing next to her was a girl as tall as me with jet black hair.I could only see the back of their heads. I went to the other cash register, giving me a closer look at these two girls. Just as i suspected.

Bella and Angela.

I gave Bella a deadly look trying to decide what to say. I wasn't going to choose proper words. I don't care if i hurt her feelings, she deserves it. Putting my brother through such pain.  
I finally thought of something to say. It wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"Look who it is. The little bitch who killed my brother. No one wants you here, Swan. You've done enough damage. Edward wouldn't pity you -- Hahah, no wait, he DOESN'T pity you. Trust me on that." I said snarling.

It's not like she was pitied. Almost everyone -- no, correction, Everyone doesn't give her any sympathy. Edward doesn't pity her. Taking away something he'll never get back.

She looked at me, her left eyebrow angrily raising, mouth sealed, eyes narrowed. She didn't seem to happy.

"Rosalie, what the hell is you problem?" Angela asked.

"My problem is her," Pointing at Bella. "You don't deserve to live at all. We'd be better off without you." I said, trying to make Bella cry.

"Whatever. Bella, let's go." Angela held Bella tightly against her. I hope i made Bella at least tear.

Alice came back giving me a suspicious look.

"Hey, ready? Oh why is Bella here? She looked like she was gonna cry."

"Uh, i don't know. I came in and she looked at me saying all these mean things. I have no idea why she'd cry though. It was such hurtful stuff." I lied. Normally, i was an amazing liar, but Alice could tell whether or not my tongue should be soaped. I swear, that girl usually knows whats coming. What a weird psyhcic nymph.

* * *

After the movie was over, Alice and I went back home. Oh great, everyone was gone. I went to the kitchen, finding a small note.

_Rose and Alice_

_Your father, Em, Jazz, and I went out to a trip for a few days. You and your _bestfriend_ (so to speak.)__ need quality bonding time. We'll be back soon._

_I love you,_

_Esme & the boys._

Awh, as nice as Esme was, i couldn't believe she'd leave Alice and I alone for a couple days. Wait -- bonding time? That can only mean sneaking our way into a college party. Ah! This is gonna be great!

"Hey! Alice! Mom and the guys left for a few. She said we're together 'til then." I yelled.

"Kay!" She replied.

I went upstairs. I hated going upstairs. My room was past Edward's and i'd always cringe because i have to pass it. It's painful to know his presence is unavailable.

As i walked past everyones room, i took a stop a inches away from Edwards door.

Someone was in there. I knew it. I could feel it. As i opened the door slightly, i could see the outline of someone. The figure wasn't different. _Where have I seen this before? _I thought. Maybe it's Alice. I didn't want to scare her if this person -- or thing wasn't her.

"Alice? Where are you?" I yelled, crossing my fingers while praying in my head for this to be her.

"In my room! Why?"

"Uh, nothing, hey, stay in there. Don't come out."

"Why?"

"Because, silly," Trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want Alice to become scared. The least i could do was keep her safe if this figure was deadly. "I said so! Anyways, go back to whatever you were doing."

I flicked the light switch on but nothing would come up. Oh yeah, Edward's been gone for a year. Kidnapped or Murdered... i wasn't sure.

I used my cell phone light to find the figure. Finally, i saw. My phone dropped, probably leaving an indent on one of the corners.

I couldn't think straight. This figure. Something unbelievable. Was this real? Or was this a dream? A nightmare, maybe? No, this wasn't physically possible. I didn't even realize i've been standing there for 30 minutes. I finally welled up enough energy to scream.

"ALICE!" I yelled my loudest.

* * *

End of Ch. Yeah, yeah, CLIFFFFFFFFHANGER! Muahaha. The only reason why i made it a cliff was because i don't like long chapters. I'll post another ch. laterrrr.

Thank you muchoooo for readingggg! Uh review if you want. You won't BELIEVE what happens next. Well... if i even know what happens next lol. I just write as i go. I don't really plan ahead. Well.. sorta? Anyways, i hope you liked. Give me a story to read! I love reading fanfics... ONLY FOR TWILIGHT! Sorry if yours isn't twilighty. K, well bye!

**Waittttt, i think i screwed up the chars. so i guess ill fix it hereee.**

**So this is how i guess it'll go down...**

**Alice, Edward, and Emmett are bros & sister. Befriended Jasper and Rosalie when they were babies. Uhhh, i guess the hales parents died so esme took them in. **

**R-E**

**E-N/A**

**J-A. **

**Comprendo? I just had to write that before you guys would be like "Why would jasper go with esme to a trip and leave alice?" or "why is rosalie going out w/her brother?"**

* * *


	5. I wasnt prepared

An: Hiii people. Thanks for making me your fave story and reading this crapola.  
Uh what do i say now? Oh! I'm about to get mac&cheese and work on my graffiti.  
Yes, i just justjustjust started graffiti. I'm no good so don't expect something amazing.  
I'm listening to I wasn't prepared by Eisley.  
WEEELLL, enjoy.  
Disclaimer?!; ! THGILIWT NWO TNOD I --- I bet chu never thought of that.  
__

**_"ALICE!" i yelled my loudest._**

**"WHA-" she said, losing so much breath from the man in front of us.**

**Alice broke down and let her knees give in. I saw her put her hands on her face and sob for minutes. I wanted so badly to move but i couldn't stop thinking. It's been a year and _he's _here. I lied to myself saying things like "He's in a better place now" or "It's all going to be okay." Now i know that it's not true. Part of me held sympathy through the hell he's been through -- or so i thought. The other part was raged with anger. How in the fricking world could he have done this to us? Even to Bella. I may have hated her, but she's been catatonic for the past year. She even dropped out of high school. **

**After a while, I still stood there in shock. Alice had still kept nailed to the floor and _he _just watched us.**

**"I'm sorry." He said, falling on the ground. He went closer to me, grabbing my hand. He just kept pleading and pleading the same words. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if i should be happy, sad, mad, shocked. It was all just an intense aroma being thrown at me. I wasn't ready for this to happen. One day, i get a call stating that he's confirmed dead or kidnapped and the next he shows up pleading for forgiveness. I couldn't not object from his apologies. Finally, i spoke up.**

**"It's okay." I said, i could feel the tears build up, filling my eyes then cascading down my cheek. Finally, i was like them, broken down, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt Alice come closer, embracing her lost but found brother. She rested her chin on his shoulder whispering his name, breathing heavily on his neck.**

**"Edward...." She whispered, forming more tears. All three of us were completely clueless with words. I couldn't say anything to him. Alice just chanted his name dozens and dozens of times and Edward sat there, still begging for the same answer i'd given him before.**

**Now, i couldn't believe a single word running through my head.**

**_Edward is back, Edward is back, Edward is back, Edward is back..._**

**It all felt like a lie. Like he'd vanish in a mere second, leaving Alice and I mourning for the unhappy reasons in life. How could this be real? What proof did i have? My brother died. This is fake. This isn't possibly real. He isn't alive. He's dead. He's Dead. HE'S DEAD! **

**I couldn't concentrate on anything. Especially this. This was just overwhelming. And so, i ran. I ran away from Edward. I ran away from Alice. I could easily run away from life itself. I only knew one place i could possibly go to. I won't deal with this. **

**"ROSALIE WAIT!" Edward yelled while grabbing my arm. He seemed much stronger. I was afraid to be hurt. Reluctantly, i yanked him off and got into my car.**

**While i was driving, i stopped, parking on the curb. Suddenly, i seriously broke down much worse then before. I let out a scream to release all my inner thoughts, feelings, and hates. I could've damaged my ear drums badly but i stopped, waiting a few minutes to pull myself together to be at least decent. Starting my car again, i speeded down the highway to my destination.**

**

* * *

END OF CH.**

Wow, i never realized how fun Cliffhangers are. Especially when you use them frequently. Anyways, yes, Edwards backkkk! Weird, right? Now, do you all think its sad still?  
I think i wanna make it even worse orrrr maybe a happy chapter for once? I don't know.  
Well, sorry for the short chapter. Well.. actually, REALLY short chapter.  
Review if you want. Thanks for reading, bye!


	6. Don't let me fall

AN: Well, to tell you, all my chapters names (discluding dreaming&alicetime.) are named after songs.  
Ch 1 is You only live once by The Strokes  
Ch 2 is Can't take it in by Imogen Heap  
Ch 3 is Sea of Love by Cat power  
Ch 5 is I wasn't prepared by Eisley  
**This chapters dedicated to Iluvvamps001 because she reviews mucho.  
**Also.. i have no idea why last chapter was all in **bold **letters. Sorry if that bugged you**. Le**ts begin... Disclaimer; dont own anehhh-thangggg.

**I REALIZED I PUT "MY BROTHER" IN RPOV LAST CH. SO IGNORE THAT.. UH ROSALIES SO CLOSE W/ EDWARD SHE COUNTS HIM AS A BRO? yeah.. that'll work.**

* * *

**bpov.**

After the movies, i couldn't take it. The pain of seeing Rosalie and having her say those things were too much for me to take in. Did she really mean what she said? It was true. My father never once pitied me. He's always drunk, slurring his words saying how Edwards a nice boy and never deserved someone like me. Thank the lord he wasn't coming home tonight.

I told Angela to leave and that i'd be fine alone until tomorrows arrival. She needed to keep her life intact, i could never forgive myself if i was number one to her. That would make me horribly upset. Much worse than i am now.

I lie here on my bed, thinking too hard about the past. Every time i did, i some how found an excuse to let it all out and cry repeatedly until i'd fall asleep. My dad was long gone, working twice as much just so he doesn't have to face me.

Then i heard a knock in the door. It seemed to be a very firm sound. Who could it have been? I ran down stairs to see.

"Angela! I said go home! I'm fine, i swear if that's you i'll," I opened the door, ending my rant while my heart was unleashed with a mighty beat. I can't believe she's here. What the hell? Oh god, she's here to beat me. Hit me. Anything creating vengeance. I told her i didn't kill him. She just doesnt believe me. I saw her. She had swollen red eyes as if she'd been crying for hours. Some how, this girl still managed to pull of her looks. She took a step closer. No! I really can't be hurt physically as well. I ran away off to my room.

"Bella.. wait! No! I'm not gonna do anything! Listen to me!" She yelled coming towards me.

"No! Go away! Stop it, i never hurt him!" I said, making my way closer to crying. I felt her embrace me while i sat on the floor almost in my room. I started to punch her, kick her, anything possible, but her grasp was too strong.

"R-r-osal-lie..." i cried, barely able to speak.

"I'm here. I'm here. For you. I won't hurt you. I promise, just listen to me, please." Her embrace became tighter.

"W-what?"

"I won't talk about this right now, its not the best time. I know you hate me, but please i beg you. I really can't go home."

"Why?"

"Shh, i'll tell you later, just relax. I won't hurt you, i swear."

Rosalie pulled me up gently but firm. We ended up lying down on my bed, crying until both of us had knocked out. I decided to pretend to sleep. She really felt affectionate. I felt her constant brush on my hair. She'd repeatedly press her lips on the crown of my head. Her tears mixed in with the top strands of my hair. I wasn't sure, but i think she kept whispering things to me. Finally, i decided to let go and finally sedate for a little while.

I woke up in the same position Rosalie and I had been from the previous night. I looked at her. She appeared so innocent and loving, like the old Rosalie i once knew and loved. Now, she had been cruel to me. I knew she loathed me, but for once, I felt loved wholesome. Last night, she gave me the same amount of care i received from Edward. After contemplating about Rosalie, i went back to sleep. It seemed early. The sun was barely rising over the horizon.

* * *

**rpov.**

I saw Bella's face every minute when i knocked on her door. She really was terrified of me. I hadn't noticed how bad i treated her until the expressions that caught her off guard. She thought i was going to beat her. Why would I do that? When i told her Edward didn't pity her, suddenly, shame rushed through me. Now, to see her actually thinking these horrifying thoughts made me sympathetic. I was actually sympathetic.

We walked over to her bed and i figured the best of comfort was to stay with her. I lay down, stroking her hair with my fingers back and forth while kissing her forehead. This reminded me of the good old days. The memories were happy but now, i stand completely corrected. Thinking about the present, i let out a small amount of tears. Bella deserved so much then the shit she was getting from my family, her friends, her father, and I. Now i know damn well that she wasn't the cause of my brothers death.

I need to save her. Her eyes were always drooped with a dark overshadow beneath her lids. Her lips were less firm and she lost weight she never even had in the first place. Bella was in no condition to know about Edward. Because of him, she ended an education. Because of him, Charlie would yell at her nasty things. Because of him, i was here comforting Bella when I should be here for fun. Because of him, _Everything _was fucked up. Not one thing wasn't torn up and shriveled.

The very least I could do was to save her from falling into an even worse situation. I mean, for all i know, she could be cutting herself. I looked at her again. She really was broken. My hand was across her chest, feeling the vibration of her heart beat. It seemed to have slowed. It was lifeless.

_beat........ beat........ beat....._

What has my family done to her?

* * *

**End of ch.**

Okay, so uh my chapters are getting depressing by the second and i really don't like sad. Especially now since it's getting closer to spring! My second fave season! I like to keep things happy. Weird, right? Anyways, i SWEAR next chapter will be snack happy and a box of chocolates!  
Uh, this chapter is called Don't let me fall by Lenka.  
Keep in mind that i frickin love music soooooooooooo much, i honestly don't know how to explain.

thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting. I really appreciate it.  
Anyways... if you want, review. It would be nice but hey, i'm not forcing you. I'm in a good mood right now. (:


	7. Jane Says

An: bonjour aimer! uh, so heres the deal! i'm keeping this chapter happy. all of it. my original plan was to end it sad but i'm not because friday til sunday i might be going snowboarding. SORRY!  
Disclaimer; hannah joson doesnt own twilight saga. :0  
This chapters called Jane Says by Janes Addiction. The title of the chapter has NOTHING to do with jane in new moon. i just love this song. [=. Let's begin(:

* * *

**bpov.**

I woke up to firm arms across my waist and blonde locks of hair on my shoulder.

Rosalie...

i completely forgot she came yesterday with pity filled eyes. What she said before was pure honesty and not one hint of lies.

I got up, tippy toeing. I actually felt the need to prepare my unexpected guest some breakfast. I set a plate full of a variety of food. As i anticipated, i heard light footsteps descending from the stairs. Although her and I didn't exactly pull through before, i could tell this was going to change. This had to be some sort of sign... right?

Finally, she came forth, breathtakingly beautiful even if she was fully clothed from yesterday. She tried fighting back a yawn (which quickly, she failed.) skipping to the kitchen in an orderly fashion. She seemed as giddy as i was.

"Mmm," while inhaling the scent. "That smells delicsh, Bells!"

My eyes shot a questioning glance. I hadn't heard someone call me that in ages! It felt good to take another step to reconcile with Rosalie. I guess that was permission to call her Rose.

"Really? Thanks, Rose." sighing in relief that she seemed happy to what i said.

I served Rose her breakfast in silence. It was obvious that she really wanted to say something but couldn't decide her words. Finally, the awkward silence broke.

"Do you wanna do something? Watch a movie," I could tell what the next line was. Prepare to refuse, Swan. "Go shopping!"

I saw her eyes, very innocent and her lips in puppy pout form. I couldn't say no to that.

"Agh, fine. You need clothes anyways. How long do you wanna stay?"

"For as long as you want me out of your house. You don't need to do this, Bells."

"Nah, it's okay. Stay here. I guess we could uh catch up? I've missed you a lot."

I seemed happy today. Angela deserved to see my big improvement. Was this because Rosalie had such a big impact in my life just as Edward? Did she resemble him somehow? Possibly, but i liked it.

"I missed you too! So we'll go shopping. Do you mind if it's somewhere.. mm.. not in this area?"

"Uh, fine but can i bring Angela?"

"Of course! You don't need to ask me. I think you should clear up what i said to you two the other day. Sorry about that."

"No, no it's cool. Uh, i have extra tooth brushes and stuff up in the cabinet. I'll call Angela now."

"Kay, see you in a few, Bells!"

I grabbed my phone, barely making it to the first 5 numbers. I couldn't stop shaking! It was hard to determine Angela's answer. She'd either be really angry or happy. Never in the middle.

"Hello?"

"Angie! Hi! Wanna go out? Like the movies? shopping?"

"Woah, are you okay? Yeah, sure, of course i'll come. You and me?"

"Uhhh.. see that's where i was hoping to get a positive answer. Rosalie came yesterday and we sorta made up. She misses me."

"Oh my god! Yes i'll DEFINITLEY come! Ahh, i'll see you in an hour! By the way, where are we headed?"

"Rose won't tell me. Anyways, go change and stuff. See you!"

"Yeah you too!"

I headed upstairs, clueless on my apparel. Rosalie and... Alice always seemed to tease me whenever i'd come out with my casual look. Whatever, i decided to wear a pair of jeans and my favorite "Forks, rain on me!" (An:i just made that up so... shut up! lmfao.) hoodie. I pulled my hair up in a messy hair, leaving a few pieces straying. Chucks would match with this outfit.

"Hey Rose, Ang is coming in about mmmm, like 30 minutes?"

"Kay! I'll be down in a sec!" and by sec, she meant in 45 minutes. That girl had to learn rain or sleet, she still pulled off any hair do.

_knock knock_

Yay! Angela was here!

"Hey Bella, wheres Rosalie?"

"She'll be down in a-"

"Present! Not come on, let's get this show on the rode."

"Uh... sure."

"Rosalie, where are we going exactly?" Angela asked

"If i tell you, you both have to swear you'll come and no whining, no running away ..not that you can, oh and no saying no! It's my treat, my money, kay?"

"Fine!" Angela and i yelled at the same time.

"Okay! Ready? We're going to Los Angeles!"

Both of our mouths were shaped in perfect O's. Los Angeles? How the hell are we gonna get to LA?!

"How are we getting there?!"

"Hello? An airplane? What else? Jeez, you're slow."

"God, Rosalie! You go over board! Literally!"

All three of us laughed and headed outside. I noticed we all seperated into different cars.

"Hey, you two, where are you going? We're taking my car." I knew how much Rose liked to show off so i guess we'd have to.

"Ugh, fine!!"

All three of us got in the car, jetting off almost in a hurry to the air port.

Los Angeles, here we come.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Was it bad? I didn't actually like this chapter too much but whatever. Tell me if you want next chapter to be Los Angeles... if you pick LA, something will happen. If you don't want LA then next chapter will be EXTREMELY depressing. Choose wisely(:

Well, if i can, i'll try making a chapter tomorrow. I can't make promises. I promised my parents and basically everyone i'd pull up my grades.

Soooo.... remember, snowboarding trip for the weekend so definitly no update then. Uhhh, facebook me! I'm letting you guys. Just email me or actually no.. review and i'll write back.  
Have a nice week or whatever, bye!!!!

PS: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READINGGGGGG,  
i pity the fool. :D


	8. Bonita Applebaum

an: helloooo. uh yeah sorry for not updating? right now i have a headache, i'm starving, folding some frickin clothes, writing, reading, music.  
I SWEAR i have a life! **Thanks iluvvamps001 **i love your reviews lol. here goes nothinggggg=] disclaimer:idontowwwwn.

* * *

**apov. (alice) **

It's been just 2 days since Rosalie walked down on me, well _us_. If i may say. My life was beyond complex! I thought having Edward back and all would make things easier! I can't come to a conclusion to why Rosalie ran away. But that's not what my minds been on the most lately...

It was so strange having Edward around. My family still didn't know and i don't think Esme would be too pleased to see his overall attitude. Whenever I offer him something to eat, he declines. Not once have i seen him eat! Also, this morning, I unfortunatly received my period (an:shut up, its gross i kno but it involves bloodlol.) and Edward just shot me this death glare and told me he'd be right back. What was that all about?

The most strangest part about him is his skin complextion. He's almost transparent. Not only is his skin color different but his posture is much straighter, his jaws are sharper, he seemed to have become buffer as well. Everyday, i've been meaning to ask him about everything but his facial expressions seem to keep me from doing that. It's like he can read my mind! It's crazy!

Mom, Dad, and the other 2 will be back tomorrow night. I don't know what they'd do. Ooh! This calls for new clothes! I know exactly where to go!

"Hey Edward!"

"Yes, Alice?" came forth, how did he get in my room so fast?

"Uh, oh yeah, i'm going shopping! Everyones gonna be home tomorrow and you and I need to look fie-rce! Wanna come?"

"Hmm, as tempting as that sounds," He joked sarcastically "I'll have to pass."

Ugh! Him and those books are why he isn't coming.

"Fine. I won't be back until 4ish tomorrow. Can you survive until than?"

"I'm sure i will, Alice. Bye." I leaned forward, hugging my lost (but found) buddy.

I through my things on the shotgun seat of my yellow porsche and dashed off to Fork Airport. (an:yep, go look it up.) Boy, this'll be fun. I haven't been to LA in basically forever!

* * *

**rpov. =]**

We reached the heart of LA (an: im just gna put random stores and stuff bc the last time i went to cali was when i was 7.), heading to the dealership where Carlisle left the 'Cali Convertible'.

I turned my head to see the two brunettes.

"Okay, listen, you two, no talking. Just keep you backs straight, look hot, and don't say a thing. Understood?"

The both nodded probably frightened.

We walked into the place, pulling my shades back up my head, lifting my right eye brow to look fierce. (an:haha im sorryy sounds stupid[=) I eyed a middle aged man. Ugh, staring at my chest, _pervert._

I put both elbows on the counter, grasping my clutch while smiling widely.

"May i assist you with something?" He asked, trying to lure me in a plan. _Ugh! Could he get worse!?_

"Yes, you can. My uncle, Carlisle Cullen has left me a convertible specifically used only if a family member comes to California. I'm sure he's told you and left a note stating this."

It took the man 3 minutes to pay attention, even when i was clearing my throat and continuously rolling my eyes! It finally registered in his head and he started to throw papers around to find Carlisle's note. "Ah, here it is," giving a glance at, none the other, my chest. Jeez! Can he stop!? "I'm going to need your license, registration, and proof you're related to uh Mr. Cullen,"

Shit! Proof? Ugh, time to be seductive. I spent a few minutes looking like a dumb blonde, filing my hands through my back thoroughly. I already knew where my license and registration were but I had to keep this up in order to get him to play along as well.

"Ah, shoot. Well, Mr. uh," Staring at his name tag. "Harold, i seem to have lost my proof. Can't you just let us out easy just this once? I mean no harm," giving him the 'look'.

"Uh, we-well, y-yes. Of course Ms. Hale, come back any time you want." He stuttered, giving me my new shiny pair of keys.

"Thanks! Will do. Have a nice day, sir." I said, snapping out of seductive mode.

I turned around, looking at these two girls. Their mouths were opened widely in astonishment. I guess they've never really seen me do that before.

"C'mon ladies, we've got shopping to do!"

They still seemed shock so i grabbed each arm and tugging them into the car. Again, they became more of amusement. They must have really never seen a pretty car like this! Haha, their faces were priceless.

* * *

**end of chhhhhapttahhh'  
lol, don't worry, i'm posting another one mm like tonight? i just needed to end it here because im doing a project! Hey does anyone kno why fanfic keeps having login glitches? I was gna update like 3 days ago. Wouldn't let me=[  
****But anyways, sorry its super short. Next one will be longer, promise!!!!!!**

**Almost end of black history month=[ I'm an obama fan, and YES i am well aware of what he wants with our country. If this offends you, sorry! We're making history, bby;D  
If i don't update,that means my projects were intense and im lazy and i went out or fanfic website wont let me due to the glitches. Haha, i'm getting my hair chopped tomorrow! and more highlights :DDDD**

**its really long and (not to be narcissistic) pretty. =]] I'd take a pic of it but why would i?lol. take care everyone and review if you want=]]]] byeee! 33333**


	9. He lays in the Reins

AN: Hey, hey, hey mother truckers ;) So, it's Friday, my mother won't let me go out, getting highlights tomorrow, just a lazy weekend! LET ME JUST SAY! I'm catholic and i'm not religious, however, i do do the whole giving up something for Lent. Why? Do you ask? i have NO idea ahaha. My things are

1- Stop cursing, seriously dude.  
2- Stop slapping people (i do that a lot lol)  
3- Do good in school, because i SERIOUSLY need to! I just found out i got a B+ in math this marking period! Woo hoo!  
4- Last one, limit my computer time. Dude, since i basically HATE TV! I just go on the computer, talk to people, read, listen to stuff, watch stuff. I'm on it WAAAAY too much. So i'll update less for the next 30 something days. Sorry!  
Whatever, and wednesday, thursday, friday, maybe tuesday = no update. Big tests and going out and p.e. test thingg that day. Man i sound nerdy;p SO this ch. is called 'He lays in the reins' by Iron and wine. The songs just beastly. No joke=]]]] Enjoy this ch. while it lasts. It'll be long, i guess.  
DISCLAIMER; yeah,sure,whatever.

**oh and theres like a couple typos last chapter i said something about "rosalie filing her back"? i meant her bag. and other typos i dont feel the need to correct. :D**

* * *

**apov; (alice shmalice)**

I reached the dealers office. Man, hopefully he doesn't remember me. That guy was just one complete sicko! He said the most absurd things to me! Maybe if i act a little, i guess, unattractive? Oh, it'll have to do.

I lunged myself to the door, pulling to the counter almost as tall as me. Sometimes my height wasn't much of a help. Time to act obnoxious!

"Hey uh dude, can i have my car?" I said while twirling the gum in my mouth with my finger.

"Yes, do you have a name? License and registration, please," He said, staring repetively anywhere but my face. Gross!

I tossed him my things carelessly. He read it in confusion, "Ms, this registration is linked to Carlisle Cullen, am i correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A lady, tall and beautiful came in with the same code (an: i kno nothing about cars not even registration so bare w/ me. k?) and such. A different last name, i forget."

What the hell? Who could have came!? Rosalie, perhaps? No, Rosalie was always afraid to fly off alone. Maybe Esme...

"Uh, may you hold on for a quick sec?" Pointing my index.

"Why of course."

* * *

I dialed Carlisle's number on my cell. Damn! He won't answer. I decided to text Esme.

_Hey did you by any weird chance fly to Cali and take the convertible?_

I became impatient, waiting just seconds to receive a text.

_No, i'm with the boys, why?_

Think of a logic answer, Alice! Esme will freak if she finds out you left the state!

_Oh, i just got an email from the dealer asking about if we wanted to renew the cars parking in the shop._

Yeah, _reaaal _smooth, Alice. Hey! Maybe Esme would believe me.

_Ok, no monkey business, please. I gotta go! Tell Rose i said Hi!_

* * *

I walked back to the counter, grabbing my cards and running to the bus, might as well go green. I find myself at a stop, glaring at a giant store. We obviously didn't have this in Forks! It was called 'Urban Outfitters', i spotted some trendy rompers and floral dresses. I haven't worn flowers since ever!

I ran mighty fast, getting the door before these 3 girls got to it. I dashed too fast to see their faces, but the one i saw was strawberry blonde, same exact hair as Rose and Rose's hair color was an absolute one of a kind.

As soon as i entered the store, (an:i love urban, so i kno a lot about it. i go to some urban in nyc so im explaining that one) it felt like a home. The walls were nicely done in crazy popping colors. The smell of the place was filled with perfumes and a little bit of tanginess. Over to the right was a spiral staircase that had been filled with people walking around in. The store was filled with crazy looking racks and shelves that made the layout of this place perfect. As my eyes scattered across, i couldn't stop staring at the most beautiful dress. Ever! It was a short, summer dress with tiny red flowers plastered all over, the back round was a creamy yellow. It was spagetti strapped and a v neck shape chest line. Below the breast part was singed to create a flowy bottom and a tight top. I gotta have this!

While looking at it, my brows furrowed. I saw a brunette take it! Ugh! That's my dress and my name written all over it!

I started to gain momentum and preparing my hands to snatch that beauty. As i went over to take the dress, i hadn't realized i started to actually yell at her. Man this girls a fighter! She kept yanking it. Her hair was long enough to keep a curtain to her face. The outline of her nose was sorta like Bellas! Weird. I began to proceed with fighting until the girl lost grip and thank God, the dress was mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

"Woah what the hell is your pro-" She was about to finish until the beautiful blonde i think i had passed before came forth. Oh. My. God. No way!

Rosalie!?

"What the hell? Rosalie?" She seemed shocked! "Bella? Wait.. Angela!?" This cannot be happening! What are the chances? Bella looked happy for once. It's been like a year!

"Hey guys!" Rosalie gave me a death glare. She must not be happy having me around, but you know what? It's been a year since i've been with my two very best friends! So she'll just have to get used to it.

We started to talk, and eventually, Rose softened up. After talking, i went around the whole shop, finding a few (specifically 17 shirts, dresses, shoes, etc.) pieces. I went to the register, carrying a total of 4 jumbo sized bags.

Rosalie stepped up to me with the 2 little brunettes, "Hey, Alice, we're leaving to dinner. Would you like to join?"

"Yeah! Sure, only if theres space for all these bags." We headed to the car, miraculously managing to stuff all the bags in the trunk.

* * *

We went into a fine Japanese restaurant named Benihana. Everyone, except Rosalie & I, ordered several sushi/sashimi foods. It was quite fun. We talked about everything.

All but one thing that had kept me wondering.

All but one i'm sure is the reason why Bellas luster is back.

All but one, all but the topic of Edward.

I had to bring this up. Although i still didn't get many of the things, i needed to inform her about Edward. It still crossed my mind why Bella didn't ask of him. Maybe she was scared. I guess the best thing to do was to just wait and see if she'd ask herself.

"Hey, Bella! Edwards back! You excited?" NO! Did i just blurt that out? Oh God!

Bella dropped her chopsticks, her eyes becoming glassy, she started to shake.

"W-what?"

..._She didn't know, Alice! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! _

"Uh, Bella, nothing, she meant nothing, right Alice?" Rosalie said trying to cover up Edward.

"Mmm, yeah, nothing ha." i said weakly.

Bella still kept the same position. Her eyes glued to my necklace, the special one Edward gave to me on my 13th birthday. She seemed lost in deep thought.

"You're lying." was all Bella said, throwing the chair back, running off to God knows where.

And right then and there, another best friend walked out on me.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

So what'd you think? Review if you want. I think this is a long chapter? I don't know. Well, uh, yeah lol. PM me if you have an idea of what happens next. Idk if i want it sad or happy.... we'll see!

au revoir.


	10. Again Again, preview for next ch!

AN: Hey guys ! Okay, this isn't a chapter BUT YOU'VE GOTTA READ IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE** IT CONTAINS A SMALL PREVIEW FOR NEXT CH.**

* * *

Why am I doing this, you ask? Because three new people favorited me=] To me, it's a lot. Oh and well, thanks for rev- wait a minute...

I don't get much reviews. By a couple people, which is really nice, thank you for that, but I need an opinion!

It takes like.. what? 3 minutes out of time? **I'm sorry for sounding annoying but dude..**

Go ahead and send me anything!

A flame, a support, likes, dislikes, constructive crit., ideas, something completely irrelevant from this story! Go ahead, i don't mind.

I'm not one to be hurt by flames or dislikes or whatever=] Only when you throw flames at a certain degree.

For those who don't know what flames are.... it's like a really mean message about an authors story.

Just type a few sentences, blah blah. And for those who've reviewed, thanks a lot=] and for those who haven't, thank you for reading and favoriting and what not. So.... heres that preview i said. It's short, warning you now. This is all i have so far...  


* * *

This chapter wasn't said in the summary. This is Bella before Forks.... Her past.

**bpov.**

_"Hey, Bella! Edwards back! You excited?"_

That was unbelievable. As I was running to a taxi cab, i stumbled across _him._ It was far from miraculous. I've already got a hand load of problems to deal with and now he comes back in my life! In California, especially?! I thought he was back home in Phenoix! (an:i so spelled that wrong lol)

We both looked at eachother, him smirking a troubled look while I seemed afraid. Not again. I couldn't let him enter my life once more. He hurt me repeatedly. I'm not ready for this.

"Oh, look who we have here. Isabella Swan, nice to see you again," he said in a sinister voice creeping closer to me.

_If Edwards back, save me!

* * *

_

So what'd you thiiiink? Bad, i know, i'm sorry ;p So idk, but maybe i'll update. We'll see.

Or it goes down like this... if I DON'T get 5 reviews (by different people, dont review 5 times lol) No update. If i do get at least 9 reviews, i post up 3 new chapters within 2 days. Deal?

So send me some ideas or whatevaaa. Maybe i'll make this an oc. Or not. Ahaha.

Oh and the preview my change by a lot or a little in the actual chapter depending if i feel like editing it. This is just a rough copy or draft.

Bye=]]


	11. Take Me Home

AN: OKAY! So i'm back'ish. I'm NOT doing the preview, i know, i'm really stupid. I realized that begging for reviews is completly and utterly DUMB! So i'm deleting that thing. So this Chapter name is named after my favorite band (at the moment)'s song. Take me home by The Jakes. Thanks Tom for showing me them. Kudos, dude.

* * *

**bpov.**

I've never felt so desolate before. Hearing those words come out of Alice's mouth was honestly unbelievably mortifying. Questions were around my head swirling endlessly. How long has he been... alive? Was Alice pulling some practical joke? In my case, it definitely wasn't close to being funny.

Is this why Rosalie and Alice were just so capricious? Especially Rosalie! She knew! She knew about everything and didn't even tell me! Why can't i just live a normal life like everyone else? I'd much rather relive a cliche life along with everyone else. Being a plain jane was of no importance to me. I didn't care. Now i'm not a plain person. I'm resuming back to the dark past.

This time i couldn't take it. I started to sprint off to the airport. I know i'm far away but i can't take it being here. Even within miles from them. UGH!

While running, i could feel tears sweep off my face from the strong winds fighting to get it's way. This felt great. Just running made me lose all my anger and build up independence. It was great to walk away from unwanted drama.

If Edward was back, then so be it. It's his fault for the pain i received and just EVERYTHING! If he was back for good, he should be telling me sorry over and over again. I had been told so much crap since he 'died'. My father, my own father, had abandoned all hope in me. He became a drunk, he said such emotionally draining things.

(AN: _This means flashback, _this means she's thinking about what happened right now. Only in the flashback part.

_flashback:_

_BANG! A slam on the door was heard. "Bella! Ohhhh bellsy! Wheres Edward," _That hurt every time he'd repeatedly ask for Edward. "_Oh, i forget, you killed him!"_

I hated when he blamed something so cruel to me like that. It made me want to yell. That, well that, my friend, was the worst mistake possible.

"_I DIDN'T KILL HIM. WHAT THE HELL!? I NEVER DID ANYTHING! STOP BLAMING IT ON ME!"_

* * *

And that was the end, well, at least that's what i assumed after i told him that. I could still remember his face, his reaction, what he said, what he almost did.

_"What did you say? YOU KILLED HIM! YOU WERE JUST SO JEALOUS THAT I LIKED HIM MORE THAN YOU, IDIOT! GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" He had a bottle in his hand. I said all this before he had a chance to put his gun away. I ran upstairs the room bawling my eyes out. My own father hated me. Everyone did..._

_end of flashback._

That was all Edward to blame.

I didn't even realize how much i was capable of running. All that track had really payed off, didn't it? I saw the sign, _'One mile away LAX' _Holy cow! I've been running for hours! I kept my pace the same and finally arrived to my destination, getting ready for my departure. Thank God Rosalie handed me her "Plane Card"! (AN: just made that up now, its a ff, does it matter?

"Hello, I'm Bella. I've got my plane card,"

I saw a woman much older with a caked face full of 80's inspired make up and hair. She was chewing her gum obnoxiously. She had a squeky little voice that ought to tick someone off.

"Uh yeah, let me see it," I handed it her, seeing her colored nails. Hot pink. Wooow, she really like the 80's. "Okay, you're allowed in. No bags?"

I couldn't contain myself, might as well tell her stuff. "No, i ran away from my friends, they lied to me i guess, i didn't have time to get my stuff. I'd have to face the-"

"Hon, i didn't ask for a story. It was a yes or no question, get it?"

"..Yeah." I walked off, feeling my cheeks flush into a deep crimson of embarassment.

* * *

I slept during the whole flight. I already knew exactly where I was headed.

You know what they say, pay back's a bitch and karma just bites you on the ass ten times harder.

I could only get my head to respond to one thing.

_Edward mother fricking Cullen._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

sorry it was short. I told 'Kortney' (because thats her name, lol) that we'd have a deal. I never said how long it'd be. I'll update whenever i get to! Probably not tomorrow? Nor the next day...  
I'm sorry for being annoying and posting up EXTREMELY short chapters on a slow pace. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, talking. Woohoo!

Luurrrrvveeee,  
Hannahhh333


	12. Thank you

Hoooollllaaaaa! Okay, so to me, this is a lot of people who support, mohh' truckaahhss.  
i knew how annoying the whole "REVIEW!!!!!!!!" thing was, and i hate that too.  
Hypocrite=( But, i'm sorry in different languages! Let's see if you can get some languages....

SORRY

IZVINI

ASFEDERSIN

AASFA

SINTO MUITO

XIN LOI

SCUSA

PATAWAD (My country!)

MALEESHEY

GOMEN

LO SIENTO

and finally.... Je Me demande pardon!

You see how much i hate being annoying? PS; KRISTIN DON'T SAY ANYTHING,lol.

**SO, HERES THE LIST OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND SHIZZ.**

1- iluvvamps001, because i luhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' youuu. AKA, Kortney? Vice versa.

2- twilightfreakizoidOMG

3- teamedward816

4- manderxx13

5- lions lamb43

6- isis-rayne13

7- bubbly4edward

8- bookworm-moviewatcher

9- TwilightFreakazoid (woah 2 same names?D:)

10- Is-Mise-Grainne

11- IloveEdwardCullen425

12- Elfrinka

13- .VaMpIrE

14- rockin' cullen

15- SamanthaJaneCullen

16- Save the best for last..... **KristinnnnCullennnn,** my best friendddd=DDD

* * *

Thank you mofos for thissss. But, like all, i might end this...soon. I'M NOT SURE!

Because i've got about mmm 3 ideas in my head? So you decide,

EITHER keep this story up? or hiatus this... or update this every other and do my other ideas more... OR

Hear the ideas before using them.

Should the story be happy or sad?

I dunnooooo, thanks again.

luuuuurrrrvvveeee,

hj=]]]]


	13. New chapters?

**hey guys & girls.**

**So.... okay, i really am sorry.**

**I don't feel interested in this story.**

**And uhm, yeah, i know you're either like,**

**"YES! SHE'S NOT UPDATING !"**

**or "Whaaat!? What a quitter!"**

**Or "D: WHHHHYYY!?"**

**Well, i have great ideas and stuff.**

**AND I grew out of twilight.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**This is on like a confusing hiatus.**

**It's longer hold on updates.**

**LESS frequent. But i'll try.**

**Because i wanna get some other non-twilight**

**totally from scratch idea.**

**thanks for EVERY THING.**

**I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH.**

**bye,**

**h.**


End file.
